secret feelings
by sevenmarie
Summary: Draco secrealy has a thing for Hermione (that is why he is so intolerably cruel to her (and to Ron whom he suspects her true feelings lie with)). What would Happen if he was to act upon those feelings? How Hermione--and Ron--react when he does so.


Hermione was the last to leave the arithmacy classroom. She had forgotten one of her quills and went back for it. 'Pull yourself together, Hermione!' she thought. She had walked through the last few days in a fog. She could still see the look on his face as the bludger came at him. She closed her eyes as she remembered, yet again, the sound of the ball hitting his skull. "Stop it!" she said out loud. Madam Pomfrey said he would be fine but Hermione just could not stop dwelling on him and how he still had not woken. 'What is with you lately?' she wondered to herself, 'why can't you get him out of your head?' She couldn't put her finger on the reason he kept lingering in the back of her mind. She finally pulled herself out of her personal fog when she realized she was alone and in a part of the castle she had never been in before. She glanced around and hurried back the way she came when suddenly she ran into someone who had seemingly stepped out from INSIDE the wall. Both she and the person's belongings flew everywhere as they fell to the floor. She was up in a second with her wand at the ready but so was he.  
  
"Malfoy?" she breathed as she tried to catch her breath. "Wha--"  
  
"Granger," he spat cutting her off, "What the devil are you doing down here? Looking to get your little mudblood self cursed right out of school?" He raised his wand and stepped closer to her, backing her between the wall and a statue.  
  
She glared up at him, raising her wand to below his chin. "No, I...I..." she stammered not wanting to tell him she was lost. Realizing now that she was standing outside of the slytherin common room and was completely alone with him, his usual cronies Crabbe and Goyle missing. Her mind spun as she tried to think of a reason for being down here--before they came along putting her in an even worse situation. Finally she said, "I was following a professor...Dumbledore! And I...got separated, I thought I saw him come down here...?"  
  
He stepped even closer to her, grabbing her wand. "You're a terrible liar, Granger," he yanked the wand out of her hand and tossed it down the hallway. "But there IS something about you..." he lowered his wand and moved his face closer to hers mere centimeters away....  
  
Ron awoke with a start. The first word out of his mouth as he tried to get up was "Hermione!" He stood up, wobbly on his feet and, after slipping stiffly back into his robes, he snuck to the door of the hospital wing, making sure madam Pomfrey was still in her office.  
  
The first person he saw in the hallway was Neville. "Ron! Your back! Oh good! H--"  
  
Ron cut him off. "Neville! Have you seen Hermione? I REALLY need to talk to her!"  
  
Neville shrugged, "No, Ron I haven't she had Arithmacy and I had--"  
  
Ron didn't hear the rest he was off down the hallway toward the classroom she had just been in. As he passed a corridor leading down to the dungeons, he paused. "Malfoy, What do you..." the rest was muffled and then cut off but Ron was sure it was her voice. He dashed down the hall without realizing which one it was or what Hermione had said.   
  
About halfway down the hallway he stopped dead in his tracks his jaw dropping. There she was, he had been dreaming about her the entire time he was in the hospital wing. Noticing who she was with, Ron suddenly realized exactly which hallway he was in, having been down here his second year while posing as Crabbe. She was leaning against the wall and Malfoy, his mortal enemy, had his filthy hands on her. He was kissing her! One hand on the side of her face the other still holding her wand arm. Ron felt like his heart had stopped. He couldn't breathe. He wasn't even aware of taking his wand out until he realized he didn't know any spells strong enough to hurt Malfoy the way he wanted to. He lowered his wand and turned to go. 'If she wants to be with him then that's her choice...I hope she'll be happy,' he thought as he felt tears beginning to prickle in his eyes.  
  
Hermione was too late when she realized what Malfoy was about to do "Malfoy what do you me--" her words were cut off by his lips on hers. She tried to break free but he still had a strong grip on her wand arm and now his other hand was holding her face still so he could continue kissing her. She footsteps and a gasp up the hallway and prayed that it would be someone who could help her but she doubted it. Finally the shock of what was happening went away and she realized that she still had one arm free. She hit Malfoy in the ribs. He jumped back but still had a hold of her wrist.  
  
Malfoy snarled and raised his wand "That was very stupid! You filthy--" he never finished that sentence because Hermione had hit him square in the jaw with her free hand. Malfoy was knocked backwards onto the floor, letting go of her wrist.  
  
"How could you do that?!" she could feel the tears coming. "You are the most--" she broke off with a sob. "When Ron is up in the hospital wi–oh my giddy aunt!" She gasped and put her hand over her mouth "I LOVE him!" she grabbed her bag and wand off of the floor and ran up the hallway.  
  
Ron had stopped when he heard Hermione shout at Malfoy. He felt faint from the combination of leaving the hospital wing, the shock of Malfoy kissing Hermione and now the relief that those advances were unwanted. He sagged against the wall then it hit him she said she loved him! He shook off the lightheadedness and stepped forward to help her when...  
  
She didn't see him stepping out of the shadows until they were both sprawled on the floor. For a split second she thought it was Malfoy coming after her and she lifted herself up on one arm and pointed her wand at him "stupif–Ron?!" she sat there, catching her breath, and just stared at him. "Ron, I..." she lowered her wand and sighed.  
  
Ron sat up and wiped one of the tears off her cheek with his thumb. "Hermione..." Their eyes finally met and Ron tilted Hermione's face toward his. "C–can I--" he stopped, rethinking what he wanted to say "are you OK? What that Malfoy git did–if I ever--" he was cut off because suddenly Hermione's was kissing him.  
  
Hermione was in a daze. She didn't know what she was doing! She couldn't believe it! She was kissing Ron! But wait...she was kissing Ron! She stopped and pulled away covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh Ron! I–I'm sorry I shouldn't ha--" Ron had taken the hand away from her mouth and was running his thumb over her bottom lip.   
  
"Hermione, the first person I thought of when I woke up was you. You have nothing to apologize for." He kissed her.  
  
Again she was the one to break the kiss. She hugged him close and started to cry from relief. "Oh, Ron! When you were hit with that bludger, something just clicked in me! I've been walking around in a haze for a week because you still weren't better! And then today with Mal–oh we have to get out of here it's the slytherin common room hallway!" She let him go and stood up and offered him her hand. He took it and got to his feet–only to immediately fall backwards against the wall. "Ron? Ron! Are you ok? Oh! I am taking you to the hospital wing!"   
  
Ron shook his head. "Hermione–no I can't go back there! I left to find you...without permission!"  
  
"You WHAT?! Really Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes and began dragging Ron toward the hospital wing.  
  
Ron was beginning to teeter when Hermione pushed her way through the hospital wing doors. "Madam Pomfrey! Help!" The medi-witch came running out of her office.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Where have you been?! Professor Dumbledore's on his way down to look for you!" she paused to take a breath and actually looked at Ron (who had not looked this bad since the time his attempted curse on Malfoy backfired in his second yeah) "oh dear come back to your bed here–miss Granger, I need to have some time with Mr. Weasley here–oh! Mr. Malfoy what has happened to you?!" She made sure Ron was laying on the bed before running over to Malfoy who was being supported by Crabbe with Goyle close in tow.  
  
"Ron, are you ok?" Hermione tentatively took his hand.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, I'll be fine, really. You should go ahead to dinner. Especially before Malfoy tells madam Pomfrey where he got that fat lip." Ron chuckled and squeezed Hermione's hand but still looked really ill.  
  
Hermione looked at him doubtfully but stood to go. "I'll bring you a plate Ron," she said and kissed him awkwardly on the cheek. She practically ran past Malfoy.  
  
Hermione walked into the great hall. Spotting Harry, she strode quickly to sit next to him and began eating. She started to tell him about what had happened with Malfoy "Hey, Harry you--" she stopped. Should she really tell him what happened? Harry was still being such a hothead that she was afraid he would run off to the hospital wing and curse Malfoy into oblivion. Then it dawned on her how would Harry react to what had happened with her and Ron? She knew it would inevitably come up eventually but this soon? She really wanted to talk to Ron once he was better to figure out what exactly was going on with them.  
  
Harry seemed not to notice Hermione said anything out of the ordinary so she was spared having to explain what she was about to say. "'Lo Hermione. How's Ron doing?"  
  
She nearly choked on her bite of mincemeat pie. "What do you mean? Why–why would I know?"  
  
Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "Because you just came from visiting him in the hospital wing? That is where you were, isn't it?" he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head as if he was talking to a child.  
  
"O-oh! Yes! That is where I was!" She could feel her face getting hot and she became fascinated with the pitcher of pumpkin juice. Just then Neville came over to the table.  
  
"Where's Ron?" he said looking around. "Oy! Hermione! Did he find you?"  
  
Hermione's eyes got as big as saucers. "Ron is still in the hospital wing Neville! What do you mean 'did he find me'? He hasn't left his bed all day!" she said through gritted teeth.   
  
Harry looked back and forth between the two of them like he was watching some sort of demented tennis match. "Er-what's going on guys?" he said.   
  
Neville, looking confused just stared at Hermione.  
  
When he finally got a clue he shook his head, "Wha? Oh, Harry! Nothing's going on! I-I'm just dazed after that divination lesson today it was a doozy huh?" he then turned his attention back to Hermione and with a suspicious look sat down across from her.  
  
Harry seemed to accept this and continued eating. Neville continued to eye Hermione cynically but let the subject drop. Just then Dean ran into the great hall "Harry, Hermione, Neville! Someone beat up Malfoy!"  
  
Harry practically spit pumpkin juice all over Dean at this news but managed to swallow at the last minute. "What? Who?!"  
  
"Malfoy's been beat up...muggle style! I don't know by who and apparently he's not talking. I heard Snape giving him the third degree in the hallway on my way here. Man you should see Malfoy's fat lip and apparently he has some bruised ribs!" Dean chuckled and sat down to eat. Harry, still wide-eyed in astonishment as Malfoy was brought in by Snape with Crabbe and Goyle following along.  
  
Hermione was torn between her remaining anger, bemusement that Malfoy was being embarrassed like this, and a twinge (though just a tiny one) of guilt at injuring another person. The small amount of guilt was soon replaced with anger though when Malfoy spotted her. He sat there glaring at her then mouthed 'you're dead' at her.  
  
"What the–he acts like I'M the one who thrashed him," Harry said indignantly, "man! The nerve of him!" Harry's temper which seemed to always be bubbling just under the surface was pricked. "You'd think af--"  
  
"Harry," Hermione said in a small voice. Once she got her own emotions under control, she realized Harry was in danger of doing something rash. "Just let it go, OK? He's just being his usual pinhead self," she sighed and got up from the table, "I'm going to see Ron in the hospital wing." She glared at Neville, daring him to say anything.   
  
She needn't have worried as it was Dean who scoffed, "what's with you two? First Ron wouldn't shut up about you and now you spend every spare minute in the hospital wing."  
  
Hermione looked surprised but quickly recovered her composure, "well. We ARE friends, Dean!" She grabbed her bag and strode off in a huff.  
  
Harry just chuckled and shook his head, 'when will the two of them see how much they like each other?' he thought, piling rice pudding onto his plate.  
  
Hermione stuck her head through the open door of the hospital wing and seeing madam Pomfrey in her office, she walked quietly to Ron's bed. She stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, watching him sleep and then stepped over to the chair she had placed beside him. "Oh, Ron..." she whispered, leaning on the edge of the bed and taking his hand. She closed her eyes as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice he was now awake and looking at her.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered, "please don't cry." He wiped the tear away with his free hand. "She said I can probably go back tomorrow evening, she just wants to observe me for a little while longer...she was bloody furious that I snuck out, said it served me ri--" Hermione had kissed him again.   
  
This time it was Ron who broke the kiss. He sat back and continued lazily running his thumb across her cheek. Hermione pulled away feeling awkward. "I...I'm sorry Ron," she lowered her eyes.  
  
"For what? Hermione, you have NOTHING to be sorry for. When I saw that bludger heading for my face, the only thing I could think of was you...well besides duck," he chuckled. She raised her eyes and smiled. He reclined against the pillows and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ron–are you sure you're OK?" Hermione looked concerned and squeezed his hand.  
  
"I'm fine, I swear. I'm just savoring..." he opened his eyes and laughed softly at how red her face was. He clasped her hand and smiled. "Madam Pomfrey said she couldn't help Malfoy since nothing was broken and they were non-magical injuries. She called Snape in to try and see if he could get Malfoy to tell who did the damage. I'm thinking he won't tell for a few reasons. One it's you; you're a girl and well, you're YOU. Anyway also, he would have to explain WHY you hit him and he'd also have to explain this," Ron lifted up her arm and gestured to her bruised wrist. "So, I think you're safe from traditional trouble. However, until I get out of here I don't want you to go anywhere by yourself. Be sure Harry, Ginny or Neville even are with you. No. Don't roll your eyes Hermione! I don't see him letting this go lightly!" Ron sat up, looking urgent. "I just got you, and I don't want you getting hurt or to lose you in any way." She looked at him and smiling leaned forward to hug him.  
  
"Ahem?" Harry cleared his throat announcing himself. Hermione jumped back from Ron as if she'd been burned. "Ron! It's great to see you awake!' Harry shook Ron's hand, "Man, after that bludger–anyway, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Ah, I'm ok mate. So, did we win the game or not?"  
  
"Yes, we did! Only a few seconds after you got knocked out! I flew..."  
  
At this point Hermione tuned the boys out, sure they were going to talk for an hour about quiddich. Before she knew it, she was dozing in the chair. Ron took this opportunity to have a talk with Harry about the situation Hermione currently was in. He told of Malfoy attacking Hermione (leaving out the kiss detail) and of her being the one who pummeled him. "So, he finished up in a hushed voice, "I want you to keep an eye on Malfoy–and her. She's going to resist, but I really think she underestimates just how bad people are–especially ones with dark wizards for parents."  
  
At this last remark Harry's face darkened. Ron had completely forgotten that Sirius's parents were almost as dark as you could get. "Oh...I mean ones who... bloody hell I'm sorry...man...I...ugh, I'm sorry," he stammered.  
  
Harry just looked at him curiously. He hadn't been thinking about Sirius at all, but of the gravity of the situation. "What? Ron? Whatever, why didn't she tell me this? What is she hiding?"  
  
Ron grimaced at this, he didn't want to tell Harry all the details, afraid of upsetting this new relationship by embarrassing her. Also, he had yet to talk to her about this whole thing really and wasn't sure how they were going to approach it with everyone. "Uh, I dunno, pal, she's a girl. They're unexplainable." He smiled softly at Harry, then yawned, his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. "Oh, sorry about this man, but madam Pomfrey has me on some sort of sleeping draught–as if nearly a week of sleeping wasn't enough!" he yawned again and lay back against the pillows feeling ridiculously sleepy. Harry softly tapped Hermione on the shoulder to wake her up.  
  
"Stupid sports all night!" she practically shouted upon waking. "Oh! Sorry," she blushed, "my goodness gracious! Look at the time! I should be getting to bed. I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow!" she stood to follow Harry out of the hospital wing.  
  
"See you tomorrow when you get out of here, Ron," he said and walked toward the door.  
  
Hermione turned to follow him but Ron grabbed her hand. "Hermione...I want you to promise me to be careful of Malfoy ok?" he said through a yawn, "I'm serious. I just have a bad feeling about this." He yawned again, his grip loosening on her hand.  
  
"Ok, Ron I promise. Now go to sleep," she whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." She squeezed his hand as she bent to kiss him on the forehead, "goodnight." She walked to the door where Harry was waiting patiently outside.  
  
The walk up to the Gryffindor common room seemed to take twice as long as usual and was past in silence. Hermione was exhausted. She went over all of the day's events, amazed of everything that had happened in one day.  
  
"Rememberall" Harry chuckled, like he did every time he said the newest password. "You'd really think they would have picked something a little less obvious...why not make the password Gryffindor or something? Oh well I guess the idea is the more obvious the harder to guess, not that you're LISTENING!"  
  
"What? Oh I'm sorry Harry im just...so tired all of the sudden," Hermione said after Harry startled her from her stupor. "I really...I'm just going to go to bed, ok? I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."  
  
"And she's off," Harry muttered as she left him without giving him a chance to put a word in edgewise.  
  
The next day was Saturday and it was a beauty. It had snowed overnight but was a wonderful sunny day. The whole world looked as if someone had coated it with sugar. This is the world Hermione woke up to. She sat up and ran her hands through her bushy hair then remembered what had happened yesterday. A smile slowly spread across her face. "Ron," she sighed as she got up and went to the window. 'My, it's a beautiful day,' she thought as she headed for the lavatory.   
  
Her smile immediately disappeared from her face when she reached the bathroom though. Looking in the mirror she noticed that her face was slightly bruised where Malfoy had held her still the day before. She reached up gingerly and ran her thumb over the bruised area, immediately noticing the large bruise Ron had pointed out the day before. "Malfoy,' she said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Hermione! What the devil happened to your face?" Ginny had just entered and was now rushing to Hermione's side. "Here, let me see if I have something to cover that up with," she said while digging through her cosmetics satchel.   
  
"Oh, Ginny, I..uh, im not sure I must have slept on it funny or something," Hermione said with a shrug, hoping to sound baffled. "Ginny, that's really not necessary!" Ginny had started rubbing some sort of creme on Hermione's face.   
  
Hermione had reached up to stop her when Ginny gasped. "Your arm! Hermione--"   
  
"Its nothing! Listen, I have a lot of work to do today! Thanks for the creme!" Hermione rushed out of the bathroom. And back to her dormitory. Once there, Hermione examined her face more closely. 'Well Ginny's creme has made the swelling and pain go away at least,' she thought. Parvati and Lavender came in just then and immediately stopped talking and stared at her.   
  
Hermione could feel her face getting hot and she silently and as quickly as possible got dressed and headed for the common room. She was halfway to the portrait hole when Harry's voice stopped her.   
  
"Hermione, wait!" he came jogging up to her and they both remembered their promises to Ron. He started, though, when she finally turned around. "Wha–Her–are you ok?" a pained expression crossed his face. "Ginny said--" he paused as she finally looked up from the floor and raised her chin giving him the full view of her face.   
  
"Yes, Harry, I am well aware of the bruises on my face but as I'm on my way to the hospital wing anyway to see Ron and find out when he will be let out, I figured, while i was there, I'd better let madam Pomfrey have a look at them. Happy?" she snapped, already tired of everyone gawking at her face.   
  
Harry was taken aback by her wrath but he quickly recovered, "yes, I think you'd better had," he gestured to the portrait hole and followed her out.  
  
The trip down to the hospital wing was spent in awkward silence. Harry was concerned for Hermione but was more intrigued at the reason for the bruises on her face. Had Malfoy done that? Harry felt hot anger begin to grow in the pit of his stomach. Ever since Sirius died anytime someone even attempted to hurt one of his friends he got crazy defensive. Suddenly his stomach dropped at the thought of his godfather. The depression that he'd been fighting ever since that horrible day crept back into his heart. It had been so much harder to keep his mind off of everything he's lost–and will lose–to Voldemort since Ron was hurt and now Hermione was hurt and they both were acting so strange.  
  
"Harry? It's ok, really they look a lot worse then they are." Hermione had been pulled out of her own thoughts by a slight snuffle from Harry. She had been so worried that he would ask where the bruises came from that she didn't dare say a thing and had mistaken his sadness about Sirius to be concern for her.  
  
"Wha? Oh, it's not that! Not that I don't care, Hermione!" Harry stammered at the look of insult on Hermione's face, "I'm sorry I just meant that I was thinking about...something...else," he took a slightly shuddering breath and continued before she could say anything, "I just...I can't take it when you guys are hurt...first Ron and now you...I just I can't lose anyone else I...I love."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to this. Did he mean love like a sister or...she was saved having to think of a response though as Harry realized himself how confusing the words may seem.  
  
"I mean you and Ron; you are all of the family I have, really." He sighed then chuckled softly at the relived look on her face and then smiled as they had just come to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry opened the door for Hermione and she walked slowly to madam Pomfrey's office without removing her eyes from the invisible spot on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron called as she walked past his bed.  
  
"Hey ron–just let her go for now ok. I need to ask you something." Harry caught Ron's attention by poking him in the arm.  
  
"Ron begrudgingly tore his eyes away from the now closed door of the office. "Yeah, sure Harry, what's going on with her though?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask YOU. What exactly happened with Malfoy yesterday? She has bruises on her face Ron, her FACE! Ok? What did that vile twit do to her?"  
  
"Bruises?! On her--on her FACE? Oh, Hermione!" Ron made to get out of bed but madam Pomfrey, who had at that same moment opened her office door, shouted at him to lie back down if he wants to leave the infirmary anytime in the next century.  
  
I will not have another relapse like yesterday! You will not leave one instant before I say so is that understood?" she smiled at the nod she received from Ron (and Harry for that matter) and perused the various vials in the nearby storage cabinet. "Now where did I put–ah!" she spotted whatever she was looking for on the bedstead nearest Ron. "I will be through with miss granger in a few moments. Then--and only--then we can discuss your release do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
She smiled at that and bustled off to her office. "Here we go miss granger. Now, you put this creme on every couple of hours and the bruising should go away by tomorrow. Are you sure you tripped and hit your face off of the corner of the sink?" she eyed the very finger like spots on Hermione's face suspiciously.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Hermione said, not meeting her eye.  
  
Madam Pomfrey just sighed and shrugged, "all-right dear, off you go then. Your boyfriend, Mr. Weasley should be joining you by lunch." She chuckled at Hermione's gasp at the word 'boyfriend' as she ushered her out of the office.  
  
Hermione walked quietly over to Ron's bed still not wanting to look him in the eye, she kept her face down. The boys seemed to not notice she was coming as they continued talking in an urgent whisper.  
  
"I cannot believe the nerve of him! Kissing her without--" Harry growled in an undertone.   
  
"I know, but calm down, she's fine now, and I'll be out of here today probably and we can keep a lookout for that slime ball" Ron who was trying desperately to keep Harry's temper under control.  
  
Hermione felt her face getting hot, in spite of the cooling ointment she had been prescribed. 'Oh, no! Harry knows what happened! Im so embarrassed! How could he tell?! Ronald Weasley!' her heart pounded in her ears with embarrassment and anger. She felt tears forming in her eyes in spite of her will.  
  
Harry, suddenly realizing she was standing there grabbed Ron's arm to quiet him. "Ron–she's back."  
  
Ron looked up at her and gasped, "oh Hermione! Are you ok?" His forehead creased in concern.  
  
"Yes, Ronald, my face will be perfectly fine thank-you-very-much." She started to storm off but stopped when Ron called her.  
  
"Hermione! Wait! What's wrong? What did I do?"  
  
"What indeed Ron! You told him! You've told Harry about what happened! I've never been so mortified in all my life!" She was practically shouting now, "not only do I have to face Malfoy every day but you seem to think its just fine to let everyone know what happened!"  
  
It was Harry who was now angry, "excuse me? EVERYONE? Am I not supposed to be one of your best friends? Why the devil did you tell him about this and not me? Especially since im the one who is allowed out there and can help protect you right now! Why Hermione? Are you two going to start keeping secrets from me now? When we all know what happened the last time I wasn't told something important and went off and did something rash." Harry's voice cracked at this as Sirius, who was ever-present in the back of his mind came rushing forward. He stood up and turned his back on them trying to control his emotions.  
  
Ron, being the only one to have kept his head in all of this shouting was the one who finally answered. "She didn't tell me. I was there."  
  
"You wha--" Harry began but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Yes, I was standing at the top of the hallway when it happened but I was too dizzy to be of much help. Why else do you think madam Pomfrey won't even let me out of bed without permission? Because I snuck out yesterday, that's why!"  
  
"Why did yo--" again Harry was cut off but this time by madame Pomfrey herself.  
  
"Yes, and since you two are here, he isn't getting any rest so you need to leave!" She made shooing motions at Harry and Hermione. "Out! Out, out!"  
  
With that they had no choice but to go so they turned and with an air of great disappointment left the hospital wing.   
  
They walked in silence to the great hall. Harry could tell Hermione kept attempting to say something though. "Just, let it go ok?" he said softly, "I understand why you didn't tell me, I'm sure being kissed by that–that ingrate was very traumatic." He sighed, looking at the ground thinking, 'oh like you're one to lecture on keeping secrets when you haven't told them about the prophecy yet." He grimaced to himself but was surprised when Hermione hugged him.  
  
"I promise to not keep secrets, Harry. I'll tell you anything important from now on ok?" she smiled and let him go.   
  
They had reached the great hall by then and Harry's stomach grumbled at the smell of food, "I didn't notice how hungry I was 'till now. Come on!" he quickened his pace.  
  
"Boys and their food," she muttered under her breath as she followed him to their usual spot at the table.   
  
She had just taken a mouthful of scrambled egg and nearly choked when draco Malfoy walked into the room. A sliver of fear mixed with her amusement as she watched him walk brusquely to where Crabbe and Goyle were seated. His jaw was, if possible, even bigger than yesterday and had turned a lovely shade of purple. The fear expanded though when he caught her watching him. He made to pull his wand but seemed to think the better of it and just glowered at her while mumbling under his breath.  
  
Harry didn't even realize he had stood up, or pulled his wand until her felt Hermione's hand on his arm. "Sit down, Harry! This is neither the time nor the place!" she hissed at him through clenched teeth while eyeing the teachers' table.  
  
Dumbledore caught Hermione's eye. He had surveyed the incident and, with a furrowed brow, nodded ad her in acknowledgment. Hermione felt her face turn scarlet. 'Professor Dumbledore always seems to know what's going on!' she thought.   
  
She began brooding about the entire situation. It didn't seem fair to her that this conflux of events had to happen. If it weren't for Malfoy, things would be so wonderful right now! She finally realized that she liked Ron and Ron liked her back. Well, he seemed to at least. Did he? Or was he pitying her? A thread of doubt was slowly woven into her consciousness.   
  
Harry attempted, unsuccessfully, to break her melancholy mood several times throughout the day. They ended up back in the common room where Hermione kept forgetting her homework and, instead, sat staring into the fire.  
  
"All right Hermione! Maybe some food will break you out of your bad mood," Harry was tugging on her sleeve.   
  
"What? Oh, I guess I am rather hungry," she stood from her seat and, leaving her books behind, followed him out the portrait hole.  
  
She sat down at the table, her back facing slytherin. The food smelled so good and she was really quite starved, having not eaten much at all both last night at dinner and this morning at breakfast. She began piling her plate with food and her spirits seemed to lighten considerably now that she was thinking with her stomach instead of her heart. She was almost back to her old self when the doors opened again, revealing Ron.  
  
The whole of Gryffindor house started clapping as they saw him. He made his way towards his two best friends, stopping quite often to receive the claps on the back and congratulations of his house mates. "The way you saved that last goal even though you practically had your head knocked off by that bludger--" Ron was only half-listening, he had spotted Hermione and the smile that had been as broad as ever lessened slightly. Why did she look so sad? Wasn't she also happy to see him? He managed to separate himself from the throng of people who had attacked him with well wishes and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"All-right everyone?" Ron said as he began spooning mashed potatoes on his plate. He attempted to catch Hermione's eye but she suddenly had become immensely interested in her piece of chicken. Ron sighed and began eating.  
  
Harry was very happy that Ron was back but noticed Hermione was now back in a foul mood and was dragging Ron down with her. 'What is with those two?' he thought slightly perturbed.  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, aside from the occasional person who came up to pat Ron on the back and ask how he was.   
  
Back in the common room, Ron gaped at the pile of homework that had accrued while he was out of class. "Are you kidding me? Im only taking four classes!" he stared, wide-eyed, at the stack of books and papers Harry and Hermione had handed him.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Ron!' Hermione said in exasperation, "Harry's just about caught up with his, for once, and I can help you as soon as im done with this arithmacy essay." she gestured to the book and parchment she left behind to go to lunch.   
  
Ron looked dubious but shrugged and settled down at one of the tables in the corner, as much as he liked it, he was hoping no one would come to congratulate him or wish him well until he got this cursed worked done.  
  
The rest of that day, with the exception of dinner, was spent working on homework. It took Harry longer than he thought to finish his potions essay but, he didn't dare complain about it. He had just barely got enough points on his OWL exam to make it into the class and he knew he had to work extra hard if he was going to earn a NEWT in it.   
  
Hermione, however, had finished her essay in what was probably record time. She rushed through it, hoping that if she was to help Ron with his work, she might get a chance to talk to him about what was going on with them. She was mistaken though, as soon as she finished her essay, Neville sat down--directly across the table from Ron. She still helped him though, lending him her notes and explaining things he'd missed in class.  
  
When they got back from dinner, wich was spent discussing general topics like the weather because Neville and Ginny (who had joined them on their way out of the portrait hole) were there and they had no clue about the Malfoy situation, Hermione and Ron continued with his homework. By the time they were both too tired to stay awake any longer, the common room had emptied almost entirely. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione were left and Harry was dozing in his favorite chair by the fire.  
  
"No, Ron, that should be advantium," Hermione touched Ron's hand to point out his mistake. He looked up at her and it was like an electric shock running through him. The soft light of the common room made her look...he didn't even have words for it.  
  
Ron took her hand, his homework forgotten, and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for all your help today, Hermione," he said giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
"Oh, Ron, of course I helped you, you are my friend, after all," Hermione regretted saying this as soon as the words left her mouth. The look of hurt that crossed Ron's face at the word friend was almost too much for her. He shook it off though and yawned.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway," he said icily as he let go of her hand and got up from the table.  
  
"Ron! I–" Hermione began, reaching out for his hand. She needn't have wasted her breath, as it was no use, Ron's temper, while hard to prick, was only going to be softened by time so she let him go with a sigh  
  
"Harry? Are you going to bed sometime tonight mate?" Ron was nudging Harry with his toe and doing a good job of ignoring Hermione.   
  
"Wha? Oh yeah, must have dozed off!"  
  
"Something like that" Ron practically spat. Harry took no notice though as he was still half asleep.  
  
Sunday was spent in a combination of awkward and angry silences. Harry was bewildered. He had completely missed the argument this time and neither of them were talking. He asked Ron one last time if he needed any help and, in return almost had his head bitten off.  
  
"What am I some kind of moron? Apparently!" he said while glaring past Harry at Hermione.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and said, "suit yourself then, I'm going down to Hagrid's."  
  
Hermione took this opportunity to move closer to Ron. "Ron, I know you're mad at me. What I said was stupid!" Ron made a derisive sound in his throat. "Really Ron! I–I'm sorry. I like you, I do...I have for a long time, I was just to blind to see it before." She put her hand on his arm, waiting for a reply. When none came, she ran off, tears in her eyes, to the girls' dormitory. She flung herself down on her bed and pulled the curtains closed around her. 'Why did I have to ruin everything?! I am so bad at this relationship stuff! And I'm never bad at ANYTHING!' she raged at herself in frustration.  
  
Ron regretted not saying anything the moment she left. He spent a great part of that afternoon muttering under his breath about girls. Finally, his stomach got the better of him and since he only had two assignments left to do–both for later in the week–he decided to go to dinner and leave off homework for the rest of the night.  
  
"Hey Lavender?" Ron said clearing his throat while standing behind her chair, "could uh, you go and see if Hermione is ok?" he reddened when she rolled her eyes but stood his ground. "Please?" she smiled as she got up and headed to the girls dorms. "Oy! And Lavender? Tell her I'm sorry!" Lavender waved at him in a dismissive way and headed up the stairs.  
  
Ron waited what seemed like hours until she came back down, his heart dropped when he saw she was alone. "Where is--"  
  
"She was pretending to sleep!" Lavender snorted, "like I can't tell! She doesn't snore! Big faker!" She glared at Ron, "well? I did what you asked, I even told her you were sorry which brought a really big fake snore from her!" she slammed herself back down in her chair and proceeded to ignore him.  
  
"Well uh, thanks," he stammered, "if, if she comes down, tell her I went to dinner, yeah?" he turned and went down to eat.  
  
Ron spotted a very cold looking Harry and sat down next to him. "'Lo, Harry. It must be bloody cold out if you're that frozen looking just from walking back from Hagrid's!" Ron said while piling food onto two plates.  
  
"Right," Harry said not meeting Ron's eye. He hadn't really been to Hagrid's at all. He spent most of the afternoon walking around inside the castle, mulling over the events of the past year. That is, until her realized he was being followed by first Peeves, then Filch. He then headed outside. Where he sat, staring at the whomping willow, until he could not stand the cold any longer.   
  
Ron seemed to not notice Harry's mood as he scarfed down his food as fast as possible. When he had finished eating, he took the second plate he had filled and left mumbling something about Hermione that Harry didn't catch.  
  
Ron slipped through the portrait hole and looked around the common room. "Hey, Ginny!" he said waving at her with his free hand, "could you do me a favor? Hermione uh–wasn't feeling well? And went to bed, yeah. Could you please take this up to her? Boys aren't allowed to go up the girls' dorms." He smiled hopefully at her.  
  
"Sure, Ron, no problem," she said while staring at him, knowing something was up.  
  
Ron watched her go and waited for her to come back down and shrug at him before sitting down in his usual spot by the fire. He stared into the flames, lost in thought. "Hey, Ron," he nearly jumped out of his skin when Harry sat down next to him. "Caught up with your work already? Want to play a game of chess?"  
  
"Uhh, sure," Ron said grateful for anything to take his mind off of his problems.  
  
Halfway through the game, Harry was glaring at him in exasperation. "It's your turn, AGAIN! Really Ron, your not even trying! That's your last night I've taken and your king is wide open!" Harry sighed and turned around to see what Ron could possibly be staring at. "Really! What's with you today?" he said seeing nothing of interest, just the doorway to the girls' dorms.   
  
Ron shook his head, trying to clear his mind of thoughts of how badly he's probably messed things up with Hermione. "I'm just tired, I guess. I think I'll turn in." he said standing up. With one last look at the empty doorway, he headed for his own dorm and his bed.  
  
7  
  
Monday was, surprisingly, the lightest day of classes. Ron and Hermione didn't have any classes together but, they both still attended DA meetings, which were scheduled on Mondays. They had all been surprised when, halfway through the third week of school, professor Dumbledore had asked Harry when he was going to start up his meetings again. It seemed that Dumbledore thought it was a great idea and that anyone who was interested could use some extra training in the defense against the dark arts–especially now, with Voldemort back in action. So Harry had posed the question to the past members of the DA and they all accepted, even brought some new members along, making an even number of participants. A regular meeting time in an unused classroom down the hall from the hospital wing (in case of any accidents) had been set up almost immediately.  
  
Tonight's meeting was different though, at least for Ron. He usually paired up with Hermione, but she asked Neville to be her partner that night, much to Ron's dismay as that meant he was paired up with Luna. Things were generally going fine, but they were working on a particularly tricky counter-jinx, which caused temporary blindness, their wands had to be held just right for it to work effectively. Even Hermione was having a bit of difficulty.  
  
Finally it was Neville–of all people–who got it right. When Hermione came out of her blinded state, she seemed even more frustrated then before. "Arrgh! I can't get it, Harry!" he came over and showed her, again how to hold the wand but he could tell there was some part of her that wasn't paying full attention.  
  
"Hermione? What's with you?" he asked, "you should be able to get this straight away!" he put his hand on her shoulder and guided her hand once more.  
  
"Oh, I don't know! Listen, I'll be right back I need to use the loo ok?" Harry nodded at her excuse and paired Neville up with Ron and Luna.  
  
She walked brusquely to the girls' lav. When she came out though, she was in for a shock.  
  
"Granger! You don't have your little watchdogs with you now, do ya?" it was Malfoy, and he wasn't alone. Crabbe and Goyle had stupid grins on their faces and were cracking their knuckles.  
  
"Malfoy!" she gasped, dread blossoming in her stomach as she raised her wand. "Expel--"  
  
"Silencio" he shouted before she could get the word out. "What are you going to do now, Mudblood?" he motioned for his cronies to grab her but she started running toward the DA's classroom. "Get her you morons!" he growled seconds before Goyle tackled her.  
  
She felt herself being lifted up by her arms. He wand had gone skittering across the ground when she fell. Less then 100 feet and she would have made it to the safety of the classroom. She looked helplessly at the door, willing someone to come out looking for her. It was too late though, she was being dragged roughly through the nearest door into what turned out to be a broom closet.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle each held one of her arms and were leering at her and laughing malevolently. "Well, well, well Granger, not so smart now, I have finally shut you up, too bad it's not for good." Malfoy was running his wand slowly down the side of her face and neck.   
  
She struggled against her captors as her terror swelled. She was on the verge of hyperventilating when her chin was forced upwards by the cruel point of Malfoy's wand. She closed her eyes, tears beginning to stream down her face.  
  
He kissed her again then, roughly. She felt like she wanted to vomit as he pulled her closer to himself with his free hand. Suddenly something just clicked in her mind and she bit down on his lip, drawing blood. She spit at him as her voice returned to her in a rush. She shouted with every fiber of her being, "Someone, Hel--" but the words were cut off by a violent slap.  
  
Malfoy grabbed her by the hair and spat blood onto the floor. "Petrificus Totalus," he growled his wand centimeters from her chest. She immediately froze, her eyes still closed in fear and in pain from the impact of the blow.  
  
Her mind spun as she felt her body sagging against Crabbe and Goyle. 'I'm done for, now. He will probably kill me if he thinks he can get away with it. And Ron will never know how much I like him. His memory will be of me being mad at him.' The urge to sob was overwhelming but she could not even do that.   
  
She tried to block the feeling of Malfoy kissing her again but she could taste the blood from his lip. She knew that if her muscles were working, she would certainly have thrown up all over him. Suddenly he stopped kissing her but didn't move. "Get. Off. Of. Her." An enraged voice came out of nowhere.  
  
It took Ron several more tries to finally get the jinx right but once he did, he looked around for Hermione, excited to show her. "She's still not back?" he asked, a shiver of fear racing down his spine. Neville and luna just shrugged as Ron told them he'd be right back. "Harry!" Ron jogged over to where he was coaching Ginny, "I'm going after Hermione, with this fight going on I'd almost forgotten about Malfoy!" Harry just nodded at him, not really registering his words yet.  
  
Ron broke into a run as soon as he left the classroom. He made a beeline for the nearest girls' bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hermione?" he called through the small space that he opened, "Hermione! I know you're mad at me and im sorry! I just–I just get so frustrated, I don't know how to put into words what I feel. Like you said, I have the emotional range of a teaspoon," he chuckled and dared to ope the door another crack. "Hermione? Are you in there? Is anyone in there?"  
  
"I am," said an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Hello, Myrtle, is Hermione in there too?" Ron said opening the door wide enough for his head to fit through. "Wait, this isn't your bathroom."  
  
"Oh! So now I'm only allowed in ONE ROOM?! Is that it?!"  
  
"No, myrtle! Im just surprised to see you is all! Crikey!" he looked around the room. "Is she in there or not?"  
  
"No, but you've just missed her."  
  
"Thanks," he said as he darted back out into the hallway. 'Wait, how could I have missed her? I would have run into her on her way back to the DA.' he stood for a moment in confusion then headed back to the meeting.  
  
Harry heard Hermione's shout and Ron's words finally sunk in. "Malfoy!" he practically shouted, everyone's attention was now on him instead of the door. "Come on!" he gestured to the door, "Hermione is in trouble!" the all stopped immediately and followed Harry to the door.  
  
"Eyetrechlamis Vectrus," the voice now said twice and Hermione could feel herself falling as both Crabbe and Goyle dropped her so they could grab at their now sightless eyes. She could hear them crashing into things as the voice–which was sounding more and more familiar now that whoever it was began gaining control of their emotions–growled, "stupify, stupify!" and they both fell to the floor.  
  
She could feel the spell slowly wearing off and could now move her fingers slightly. She fought with all her will to open her eyes but still couldn't. She now heard what sounded like the whole DA running down the hallway outside. "If you EVER touch her again, I will KILL YOU, do you understand Malfoy? KILL. YOU. Now you get the hell out of here and stay the hell away from my GIRLFRIEND!' She could hear the sound of fist striking flesh and Malfoy falling to the floor. Harry was saying something about staying still if he knew what was good for him.   
  
It finally struck Hermione, the voice was Ron. And he had called Hermione his girlfriend in front of the whole DA! She wanted to jump for joy but as it was, she still could only move her fingers and toes a little. Just then, she felt herself being lifted and she panicked slightly at the thought of being carried. Ron didn't have any trouble though and he carried her the whole way back to the DA classroom.  
  
"Someone go get madam Pomfrey!" he yelled after he set her down on some of the pillows that were always lying around the room. "Hermione?" he asked, a very worried tone in his voice, Oh Hermione! Please be ok! Someone went to get madam Pomfrey, she'll be her in a moment!" he took her hand and was stroking it softly when Hermione squeezed his fingers. "Oh! Hermione!" he touched the side of her face with his other hand as here eyelids began so shiver slightly. "Come on, pet, you can fight this!" he kissed her lightly on the forehead and then sat back just as her eyes opened.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! Why is there a broom closet full of jinxed slytherins?!" madam Pomfrey had just walked into the classroom, followed by none other than Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Mcgonagall "and what's this about miss Granger being unconscious? Oh, get back Mr. Weasley!" Mcgonagall was standing with her hands on her hips, her thin lips practically white with anger.  
  
"You too, Potter," this time it was Snape who spoke and was holding Harry by the arm.  
  
"Everyone, if you please, back to your respective common rooms. Thank you," Dumbledore had finally said something. "Excepting, of course, Mr's Weasley and Potter and those bound for the hospital wing. Severus, if you wouldn't mind letting the boy go so we can get this sorted out?" He gestured to Snape's vice-like grip on Harry's arm, which at that point was immediately released.  
  
Ron insisted in carrying Hermione to the hospital while the professors levitated Crabbe and Goyle. "I've got her, all right? Geeze!" he said while picking her up amid a torrent of objections from everyone remaining in the room. Hermione rolled her eyes as she was still to frozen to speak. "She is not going out of my site while HE is still around!" he nodded his head in the direction of malfoy who was dabbing at his bleeding lip with a paper towel. "Someone please keep a wand on him, and at the least take his wand away!"   
  
Hermione started wiggling her feet, a sign that she wanted to get going. It looked quite funny, her entire body was limp except her fingers, eyes and feet all of which she was moving quite rapidly. "Oh, let's just get her to the hospital wing! She looks like she's gone mad!" Harry cracked, trying to calm Ron down. It, unfortunately, didn't work.  
  
"Mad? Oh no! What spell did you do on her? You filthy--"  
  
"To the hospital wing, Mr. Weasley, if you don't mind." Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, indicating that they better get a move on.  
  
Malfoy just glared at Ron and Hermione, muttering under his breath as they all headed to the infirmary. "I suggest you come along Mr. Malfoy." Mcgonagall had finally spoken, "you are not completely innocent in this, to be sure." she pierced him with her eyes over her half-spectacles. He begrudgingly followed Snape and Harry.  
  
Ron laid Hermione down on one of the beds and sat beside her, holding her hand. "Please tell me, is she going to be ok?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley I will not know anything until I examine her, so if you don't mind," she shooed him away from the bed and closed the partition around the area.  
  
"And, pray tell, what spell was performed on these two?" Snape motioned toward Crabbe and Goyle who were now lying on side-by-side beds.  
  
"Uhh, well they've been stupified and I also did the Eyetrechlamis Vectrus jinx that we had been working on in the DA meeting tonight." Ron said glaring at them. He shuddered to think how far Malfoy would have gotten if...he didn't even want to think about it..he kept clenching and releasing his fists. "They were holding her still so he could--"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I think we should go to my office and discuss this in private," Dumbledore cut him off, stating this matter-of-factly. "Severus, Minerva, keep an eye on things here. Mr. Weasley, come along. Now, now she will be fine, I am sure the professors can handle Mr. Malfoy." Ron nodded and followed the headmaster to the stone gargoyle guarding his office. "Chocolate frog," Dumbledore said and the gargoyle sprang aside, allowing them access to the office.  
  
For the first time since the incident started, Ron realized he could be in serious trouble. What if they didn't believe him? What if Hermione never was back to normal, there would be no one to back him up! He could be expelled! Well, at least there was Fred and George's shop to fall back on, if they'd even have him. Then, startlingly, it occurred to him, what if Hermione never was back to normal? His whole world seemed to be crumbling around him.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed Ron with great interest. He watched as Ron's face ran the gamut of emotions. Anger, fear, anxiety and grief all flashed across it. Finally he cleared his throat, calling Ron out of his daze. "Have a seat please, and tell me what has happened over the past few days, if you don't mind."  
  
Ron broke into the entire story, not leaving anything out, though blushing and just skimming the parts where he and Hermione had kissed. When he got to the part where he heard her shout for help, a lump rose in his throat. "So I...did the best I could to save her from him," he closed his eyes at the thought of what would have happened if he had not shown up.  
  
"I believe that you did very well. Now, you are welcome to go back to the hospital wing and see how mss Granger is faring. And send professors Snape and Mgonagal up here with Mr. Malfoy if you would be so kind." he gave a dismissive wave and Ron turned to leave.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Ron turned at the door, "I fear for her safety if Mal–Draco stays here. This is the second time he has attacked her in less than a week."  
  
"Things will be taken care of, in due time, don't you worry. Now, get going, she should be awake by now."  
  
With that, Ron turned and practically ran to the hospital wing.   
  
He paused to tell Mcgonagall and Snape that dumbledore was waiting to see them and went to stand next to harry. "How is she doing, do you know?"  
  
Harry stood there, tight lipped, with his arms crossed. "She was shouting about wanting to see you and to keep malfoy away from her and how he should be expelled when she first came completely to, but Pomfrey got her calmed down before she went over to restrain the two of them," he jerked his head in the direction of Crabbe and Goyle, madam Pomfrey was hovering over them, checking their eyes and reflexes. "Your GIRLFRIEND should be just fine," he said resuming his brooding pose.  
  
"What is THAT supposed to mean exactly? Are you MAD at me? After all the times you've insisted that you don't like her!" Ron was fighting the urge to hit Harry. "Well, I'm sorry mate, but you cant have her now. Im never letting her go." he crossed his arms and glared at his best friend.  
  
"Good," harry said smiling, "that's what I'd hope you'd say. Im just a little mad that you didn't tell me!" He clapped Ron on the back and laughed, "now I owe Ginny a bottle of butterbeer next hogsmead visit."  
  
Ron unclenched his teeth enough to laugh at that.  
  
"Ron? Are you out there?" Hermione called softly.  
  
He immediately went around the partition to see her, the bruising from Friday was even worse now that a slap had been added to it. He rushed to her side, sitting on the bed and gingerly touching her face.  
  
"It doesn't hurt, madam Pomfrey said I would be fine, though she wants me to have some counseling sessions with her over the next few weeks," Hermione rolled her eyes as she said this. "Ron?" she looked at his grief stricken face then removed his hand from her face and held it, "I'm fine, honestly. You saved me." She placed her other hand on top of his and took a deep breath, "I heard what you said to Harry," she dropped her gaze to the bed. "And I want you to know that...I feel the same way." she met his eyes and kissed him softly.  
  
"How can you even CONSIDER letting him stay here?" Mcgonagall was fuming, "if had happened in the muggle world, he would be hauled off to prison for assault!" She and Snape had left Malfoy in the outer office and stood, awestruck, as Dumbledore told them what Ron had said. When he was finished, he asked what, they as the heads of the two concerned houses, thought should be done.  
  
"I am sorry to say, but I agree with Minerva," Snape shook his head and crossed his arms. "As esteemed a student he may be, in slytherin house, I can't have my students attacking anyone." He sighed and closed his eyes, "and what of Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and looking at Mcgonagall.  
  
"From what I have seen, Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe are nonmalignant unless they are under some outside influence," it was Dumbledore who spoke, "I will leave their punishment in your capable hands, Severus. As for Mr. Malfoy, perhaps, we should see if he has anything to say in defense of himself." Dumbledore clapped his hands once and the door opened, revealing Draco, standing defiantly in the doorway.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall returned, alone, to the hospital wing looking slightly dismayed. She refused to answer any of their questions about what was happening with Malfoy or, for that matter, with Ron. She stood in the doorway, tight lipped, as she waited to accompany the students back to the dorm, as it was well past curfew by now.  
  
Hermione, despite protests from Madam Pomfrey, had insisted that she was fine and just wanted to sleep in her own bed. She, along with Harry and a very concerned Ron, were escorted back to Gryffindor tower by professor Mcgonagall.   
  
By the next day, word of what happened had spread like a wildfire. The stories were already varied from something near the truth to Draco taking on the whole DA single handedly but Ron beating him to near death with his fists. Luckily, for Hermione, no one knew the reason for Hermione being attacked, they just assumed it was the usual animosity. Malfoy had indeed been expelled. Crabbe and Goyle were sentenced to two months of detention each and seemed much defeated as they had lost the brains of their operation. People insisted on coming up to Ron and asking for the actual story but he maintained his silence as he attempted to guard Hermione from them.  
  
"You all knew how Malfoy was! It was only a matter of time before he attacked SOMEONE for no reason!" was pretty much his official comment.  
  
Hermione seemed greatly pleased that no one knew the reason behind it all. She seemed happy to not ever speak of it again. She spent her 'counseling' sessions with madam Pomfrey talking about everything except what happened. But, during one session, upon the healer's insistence on the idea that it would make her feel better to talk about it, Hermione finally broke down.  
  
She raged at the injustice of it, about how she was now afraid to walk down the hallway by herself and how she was even scared of Ron sometimes, though he would never hurt her in any way. She cried then, feeling ashamed to even think of Ron in such a negative way. At that point, madam Pomfrey sat next to her and slowly rubbed her back.  
  
"I know it does not seem like it now, dear, but this will all blow over and you will get through this and be stronger for it." Hermione buried her face in the older woman's shoulder, her body racked with sobs. "Yes, let this rage and pain out now. To live with it the rest of your life will tear you apart. You have nothing to fear here."  
  
Hermione's tears slowed to a soft blubber and finally stopped all together after a few minutes. The nurse let her go then and made her drink some tea and have a lie down. "I will wake you when your friends arrive to fetch you for dinner all-right dear?"  
  
Hermione just nodded and fell asleep. For once, her dreams were not of his face coming at her and when she woke she did feel better. She finally, for the first time in over a week, was not afraid and thanked the medi witch as she left, alone, to go back her common room. "And madam? If you don't mind, I don't think I need these sessions anymore."  
  
"No, I didn't think that you would, dear."  
  
Hermione smiled a true smile as she left and for the first time didn't jump when Ron sipped silently behind her and put his arm around her waist kissing her on the cheek. "You seem happy," he said giving her a squeeze.  
  
"That's because I am, Ron, I truly am." She laid her head on his shoulder, "I've finally figured out exactly what I want to do with my life."  
  
"What's that m'dear?"  
  
"I'm going to counsel attack victims. Magical and otherwise." she nodded abruptly, showing her mind was set.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea for you then," he kissed her on the crown of her head and they walked the rest of the way to the tower in happy silence. 


End file.
